<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Depressing little lies (my sis wrote this) by Spottedlilly</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23181937">Depressing little lies (my sis wrote this)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spottedlilly/pseuds/Spottedlilly'>Spottedlilly</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), F/F, F/M, Gay Ymir (Shingeki no Kyojin), I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) Swears, M/M, Top Eren Yeager, Ymir (Shingeki no Kyojin) Swears</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:07:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>72</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23181937</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spottedlilly/pseuds/Spottedlilly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Armin Arlert/Jean Kirstein, Hanji/ Oc, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir, Levi/Eren Yeager</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Depressing little lies (my sis wrote this)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pov Eren Yeager</p><p>I awoke, on the ice cold floor, it was so cold. I didn't know where I was, I felt scared.... lonely.... confused.... I remember falling asleep in my nice warm bed, the warmth of the summer breeze flowing through my open window, but now I'm here...... As I started to feel a sharp pain in my stomach, memories came rushing back to me, I remember now...... Or do I?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>